Rice Grains
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Demeter, the goddess of the Harvest, meets a very interesting 'mortal' woman from Ukraine by chance.


_**Oi oi! It's me again! And I'm back with ANOTHER One-shot! WHAT THE HECK?! This time it's a PJO X APH crossover! Yay! **_

_***glares at plot bunny who is bouncing around* Don't die until I finish this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I NO OWN**_

_**Warning thingy: THEY ARE SPEAKING IN GREEK.**_

* * *

><p>Demeter lived in Mount Olympus, the 800th floor of the Empire State Building in New York City in America, but she visited Greece from time to time wondering how Ancient Greece had become so modern in a couple of centuries. She had taken the pains to dress up in the tight modern clothes, but she preferred the loose chitons she used to wear so freely in the same land.<p>

That day, she had decided to go to a museum. It was a newly built museum, not well-known yet, but it was all about farming and harvesting- the most perfect thing in the world. As the goddess of the harvest, Demeter simply _loved_ plants.

She had prepared a couple of Grecian coins (modern ones) to pay for her entrance ticket, and though the queue was long, she managed to get into the museum in the next ten minutes.

The museum was simply brilliant, and at the beginning of its first exhibition was a very beautiful statue of her- Demeter! A sign at the bottom of the statue said- _Demeter- The Greek Goddess of the Harvest. _The goddess smiled to herself, and peered at the video that was playing on a small television. It was about farming, but it was not recorded in Greece, but in Vietnam and Laos and other Southeast Asian countries.

Demeter was impressed by the techniques that the Asians used to farm, and their perseverance. These days, not many people were that hardworking. She would stop by those few countries later to visit their plantations and maybe even give them a blessing for their hard work.

The museum was not perfect, however. There were a few incorrect facts about the ways to harvest and the history of Demeter (aka herself). But the mistakes were very minute so she overlooked them. After all, nothing was perfect.

Apart from reading the information and looking at the props put up, Demeter also watched the mortals carefully. Few regarded the museum with genuine interest. Some even called the museum silly. Demeter made them fall face first onto the floor by secretly moving an object to block their ways. She watched with satisfaction. _Ha! That'll teach them!_

In the next exhibition, which was about the sowing of seeds, there was a whole information board about wheat- Demeter's favourite grain. There was a mortal in that particular exhibit who caught Demeter's eye. That mortal was one of the few who seemed genuinely interested in reading about farming, and she looked captivated by a video about the hardworking farmers of Ancient Greece.

The mortal was a woman who looked around twenty four to twenty five, and she had silvery gold hair which was cut short. She used one 'X' shaped clip and another normal clip to pin part of her fringe up, and a yellow headband rested on her head. She had large, beautiful sky blue eyes, and her chest was bigger than any other female mortal Demeter had ever seen in her life. She wore a white button-down shirt, and deep blue overalls. She held a straw basket in her hands, and inside the basket were three white chicken eggs.

She was very pretty, prettier than most humans, and her rough-looking hands signified that she had been a farmer for at least five years.

Demeter walked up to the mortal, her eyes twinkling. "Hello there," she said, and the mortal jumped in surprise, her chest bouncing. The three eggs flew out of her basket, but before they hit the ground, the woman with the large chest man managed to catch all of them, though one accidentally hit Demeter.

This seemed to upset the mortal greatly, because she had apologetic tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" the mortal cried, frantically bowing. "I-I didn't mean to-I was just shocked- are you alright?!" Her tone became more and more hysterical as her sentence went on. Demeter was shocked. Never before had she met a mortal so polite. But she got over her shock quickly.

"No, it's alright," Demeter said kindly. "I wasn't hurt at all. What is your name?"

The mortal hurriedly wiped away her tears. "My name I-is Katyusha Braginskaya," she replied, her tone much calmer. Katyusha's surname wasn't Greek, Demeter noted, and unashamedly asked why.

Luckily, Katyusha wasn't offended, and she replied that it was because she was one hundred percent Ukrainian.

"You speak Greek quite fluently for a foreigner," Demeter complimented the mortal woman, smiling. Katyusha replied that it was because she had a friend who was Greek. She also asked if Demeter (who had told her her name) had an interest in farming, and Demeter enthusiastically replied that she did. They started a enthusiastic conversation about the wonders of farming.

In the middle of the easy conversation, Katyusha noted, "You look a lot like the goddess Demeter. Is that why you're name after her? You look prettier than the statue at the beginning of the museum, though." Demeter took the last sentence as a compliment (it was) and nodded. After their short conversation was over, Demeter moved on towards the next exhibition, but Katyusha stayed behind.

* * *

><p><em>*timeskip*<em>

After her trip to the museum, Demeter went back to Mount Olympus, still thinking of that woman and her kind, knowing blue eyes. They looked older and wiser than... Lets say... Zeus'. Okay, well, Zeus wasn't very wise and he certainly didn't act old, so it wasn't much of a comparison...

Still, Demeter was doubting Katyusha's mortality. Though she did not radiate power like an immortal, her aura wasn't thin and weak like a mortal's. What was she? A monster in disguise? A nymph? No, it wasn't possible. Nymphs from Ukraine couldn't get to Greece without looking sickly. It was too long a distance.

But still.

"My dear, Demeter! What's with that look?" A sugary voice simpered. It was Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty. "Have you finally found a mortal man who suits your taste?"

Demeter felt like vomiting at this statement, and quickly shook her head. "I just met a very interesting... Mortal woman today," she replied, and went on to describe the unusual aura Katyusha had given out to Aphrodite, who kept trying to ask what she wore and how she looked like.

* * *

><p>AND I'M DONE. As you can see, Plot bunny died in the middle. *slaps Plot Bunny*<p> 


End file.
